Life and Death
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: Life, a fragile thing, no one knows how it can hold so much togeather. Death an event that can shatter the balance. Enzan's Life
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death

By: blues-lover

A/N: Hehe, this idea wouldn't stop bugging me. So I decided that I would write it so my brain would leave me alone. Oh and sense I don't think they ever mentioned Enzan's mom's name I made one for her, Her name is Itoshiibou, it means lovely one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE or any of the characters…even Blues TToTT

A middle aged man sat in a hospital waiting room, waiting for news from the doctor. The doctor said he could have been with his wife but he had wanted to wait. The man got up from his chair and started pacing nervously back and forth, glancing at the clock every once in a while. A female nurse came out from the room, "Ijuin-san, It's a boy."

He smiled and ran to the nurse, "Itoshiibou, is she okay?"

"Yes, she's a bit tired but she'll be fine," the nurse said.

With that he opened the door to Itoshiibou's room. He went immediately to his wife's side. She shifted her tired eyes toward Shuuseki's soft teary ones, "You're a papa now," she said smiling.

Shuuseki held her hand between his hands. He brought her hand to up to his lips and he kissed her hand softly, "I can't wait to see him."

"Neither can I," Itoshiibou said smiling.

With that the nurse came in holding the small sleeping child bundled up in a warm blue blanket.

"Here's your baby Ijuin-san," the nurse said putting the boy in her arms.

The small child opened his eyes, they were a beautiful brilliant blue.

"He has your blue eyes and my black hair," Shuuseki said smiling.

For a newborn he had an impressive amount of jet-black hair.

"What shall we call him," Shuuseki asked.

"Enzan, Ijuin Enzan," Itoshiibou whispered.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I'm doing this according to events. I'm trying to do this by years, I might do more then one chapter for a certain age, but I'm gonna try to keep it to one chapter for each part of his life. Basically this is my version of Enzan's life so some things may differ from the anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: blues-lover

A/N: Okay time for a new chappie….. for once I don't have a authors note to write really…..Oh well, Chibi Enzan disclaimer plz.

Chibi Enzan: blues-wuver does not own wockman.exe oar any of da chawacters.

Awww… cute.

Age 2 

"Enzan, honey come to mama," Itoshiibou said. Crouched down to the small boys level.

Enzan tried to walk to Itoshiibou but stumbled and fell. Itoshiibou sighed and helped the dark-haired boy off the floor and onto his feet. "Sowy, mama," Enzan said bowing his head, "I can't do it."

"Oh yes you can," Itoshiibou said encouragingly.

"If you say so mama," Enzan said quietly and took a few steps, slowly at first but then quicker. He made his way to Itoshiibou. Once he got to her he lost his balance and feel into her lap.

"You did it Enzan," Itoshiibou said proudly, she nuzzled her nose against his.

"I did do it," Enzan said, a childish grin spreading across his face, "I gotta keep pwacticing."

He scrambled out of her lap and tried walking around. He fell a few times but got right back up and kept practicing. "I want to be pewfect by the time papa gets home fwom his buisyness twip."

Shuuseki had been gone for a few weeks in America trying to make a few deals with the companies, or the companies were trying to make deals with him. Shuuseki was a wealthy man who owned a large company called IPC. Many companies thought if they could become partners with this company that they would never have to worry about finances again. So Shuuseki was always away on some type of trip. Itoshiibou missed him terribly, and often worried if Shuuseki wouldn't return from his trips.

Enzan kept Itoshiibou company though and she thought him how to speak. He was advanced for his age. He could almost speak perfectly except for his r's.

Itoshiibou sighed, "Enzan it's time for lunch, come on lets go to the kitchen."

"Okay mama," Enzan said smiling he followed after his mother. He stopped for a moment, "Mama, don't fowget you' navi."

Enzan wobbled over to a small table and grabbed the red PET and handed it to his mother. "Why of course we can't just leave him behind now can we," Itoshiibou said smiling.

She opened the PET inside there was a tall red navi. He had long silver hair and his symbol was a black and white lightning bolt. "Arigato, Enzan-kun," Blues said.

"No pwoblem," Enzan said smiling.

Mother and child left the room and went down the hallway to the kitchen. A maid was ready with there lunches. Itoshiibou had a turkey sandwich well Enzan had Chicken noodle soup. He loved chicken noodle soup cause he could slurp the noodles. After lunch Itoshiibou took little Enzan to the park to play for a while, she let him hold on to Blues so he would have someone to talk too.

Enzan sat in the swing going back and forth, Blues attached to the clip on his red overalls. After a little while of swinging Blues couldn't take it anymore, "Enzan-kun the world is spinning."

Enzan dug his feet into the ground and stopped the swing. "Sowy Blues," Enzan said sheepishly, as he watched the navi wobble. "What do you want to do?"

"Something with less movement please," Blues said smiling.

Just then out of nowhere Enzan was swooped up off the ground. "Hey kiddo," Shuuseki said putting Enzan on his shoulders.

"Papa," Enzan cried out joyfully, "You' back fwom you' buisyness twip."

Itoshiibou came running up to Shuuseki and gave him a big hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Shuuseki said kissing Itoshiibou.

"Ewwwww," Enzan said sticking his tongue out, "Mushy stuff."

Shuuseki laughed at Enzan and took him off his shoulders. A groaning noise came from the PET, Enzan looked to see that Blues was an odd greenish color, "Please no more, make the world stop spinning."

Itoshiibou laughed and took the PET from Enzan, "Okay I think Blues needs to take a rest."

Enzan nodded, "Yeah he ain't looking to good."

"Arigato Itoshiibou-chan," Blues said gratefully.

Enzan ran off to the monkey bars leaving Shuuseki with Itoshiibou. "I'm glad your back," she said, holding his arm.

"Glad to be back," Shuuseki said grinning and watching Enzan try to swing on the monkey bars, "I see Enzan learned to walk well I was gone."

"Yes, he's very smart," Itoshiibou said smiling.

A/N: There a new chappie….R&R..once again I have nothing to say go figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: blues-lover

A/N: I'm updating 

Age 4

Enzan held his mothers hand firmly has he stood outside of the preschool doors. "Mama I don't want to go to school I want to stay home with you," Enzan whined.

"I'm sorry honey but your father thinks it's time for you to start socializing with other kids your age," Itoshiibou said sympathetically.

"But I want to stay with you mama," the dark haired boy said sniffling.

"Oh you'll be okay baby, just keep your chin up and your shirt clean and you'll be alright," Itoshiibou said smiling gently.

Enzan looked into his mother's soft blue eyes. He gulped and took a deep breath, "Okay mama," he said with confidence.

She smiled again and led Enzan through the doors. The inside of the building was very colorful, the walls were covered in lists of the ABC's. About a dozen children were playing around the room. A brunet boy ran up to Enzan and grabbed his free hand firmly, "Hi I'm Hikawi Netto, I'm numbe' one hewe," the boy said proudly.

Enzan clutched his mom's hand a little tighter and moved closer. Itoshiibou laughed, "Well hello their Netto-kun. It's very nice to meet you."

"You betta beweve it," Netto said grinning cockily.

"Hey Netto-kun mabey you and Enzan could play together," Itoshiibou said grinning.

Enzan looked up at his mother with fear in his eyes. He shook his head trying to tell her he didn't want to go with the hyper boy but she didn't see, "Sure," Netto said and pulled Enzan away from his mother.

Enzan looked back at Itoshiibou wishing she would come and take him away from the spastic brunet. Itoshiibou was now talking with the teacher, trying to find out when she would have to pick him up. "You don't say much do you kid," Netto asked bluntly.

Enzan blinked and then he bowed his head. "I see you' shy, well I can fix dat I'll intwoduce you to my friends," Netto said giving Enzan's arm a hard tug in a different direction.

Netto dragged Enzan over to a small group of children constructing a block tower. Netto tapped on a pink haired girls shoulder. "Hey Meiru-chan this is Enzan-kun," Netto said thrusting the boy in front of her.

Meiru smiled, "Hello Enzan-kun, pweased to meet you."

Enzan blushed and moved his foot around on the carpet nervously, "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey get away from my Meiru-chan," a large boy said defensively.

A gorilla looking boy in a green T-shirt stepped in front of the girl. "Dekao-kun, I'm not youws, don't say that," Meiru said angrily.

"Sorry Meiru-chan," Dekao said sincerely.

Netto rolled his eyes, "Okay now that we've gotten that out of the way," the boy said sarcastically, "I'll see if I can find my brother."

"Niisan where are you," Netto yelled.

Netto dragged Enzan around the room for awhile. Enzan was getting tired of walking and his arm was starting to hurt, but he didn't want to seem whiny in front of the hyper boy. Netto gave Enzan's arm a hard jerk in the other direction, Enzan figured he had found his brother.

"Niisan, I found you," Netto said grinning, "This is Enzan he doesn't say much and he's really shy so I'm trying to introduce him to everyone."

The boy looked at his brother, his emerald green eyes showed confusion.

"Saito, meet Enzan, Enzan meet Saito," Netto said grinning.

Saito smiled shyly at Enzan who nodded. There was an awkward pause until Netto grabbed Enzan's arm once again and pulled him around introducing him to anyone and everyone that would listen. This went on for an hour or two and eventually Netto ran out of people to annoy. The teacher settled everyone in for nap time. Enzan lay on the floor watching Netto squirm and fidget the whole time. The little kid had so much energy. Enzan didn't understand it. He wasn't used to all these people and he wanted to go home. Itoshiibou would pick him up in about forty five minutes. He didn't know if he could wait that long. He closed his eyes and went into a restless sleep. After a little while Itoshiibou showed up at the preschool to pick up Enzan. When she got there Enzan was still sleeping. She smiled softly and crouched down to his level. She ran her fingers threw his dark hair. He stirred a little bit but stayed asleep. Itoshiibou picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Oh Enzan, I missed you today," Itoshiibou said sadly.

A/N:  R&R plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: blues-lover

A/N: I kinda ran out of stuff to do in the real world so I decided to update this story cause I really wanted to type and I wanted to make a cutesy chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing nadda zip zilch. TToTT

**Same Age**

Enzan's eyes flickered open. He wasn't at the preschool anymore. He was in his family's limo. He felt his hair being stroked and he turned his head slightly upward to see his mother. "Mama," he said happily.

Itoshiibou looked down and smiled, "Oh your awake. I hope you had a good nap."

Enzan yawned quietly and nodded, "I did."

"How was your first day at school," Itoshiibou said resuming her monotonous petting of Enzan's hair.

"It was odd. That one boy dwagged me awound the whole school twying to tell evewy one who I was," Enzan said slightly pouting.

Itoshiibou laughed, "Oh he was just trying to get you aquatinted with everyone, possibly even trying to help you make friends."

Enzan arched an eyebrow, "Well I did like some of the kids that we' thewe, but I still didn't like having my awm wipped out of it's socket."

"Well don't worry I'm sure that it will be better tomorrow," the blue eyed women said sweetly.

Enzan's eyes widened, "You mean I have to go back!?"

"Yes you do if it was up to me you would be home and I would teach you but it's not up to me it's up to your father," Itoshiibou said, her voice becoming somewhat cold with her last words.

Enzan knew that his mother and his father had become quite distant over that last year. They didn't share that lover's spark he had used to see. They barley spoke to each other unless it was necessary. Enzan had asked countless times if they were mad at each other and Itoshiibou would try to be somewhat sentimental well Shuuseki was firm and blunt.

Enzan, with out realizing it had been staring at his mother. She looked at him and they locked eyes for a moment. The dark haired boy averted his eyes away from his mothers. Her eyes showed slight worry but she did not say anything. The rest of the car ride was spent in mild silence.

When the limo came to a stop Enzan jumped out of the car and landed firmly on his feet. Itoshiibou waited for the driver to open the door for her and she slipped out of the car, thanking the man as she walked ahead to join Enzan who had begun a swift jog towards the mansion. When she caught up with him he was already in the house. He was looking for his father. For once, he was home for a little while.

Enzan ran up the stairs to one of the many rooms that were in the large mansion. He made sure to open it quietly and he peaked his head in slowly. He saw his father typing away at his computer and sipping his coffee. Enzan smiled and entered the room. "Hi Papa," he said smiling.

Shuuseki looked up from his keyboard at Enzan who was standing a good distance from him. He pushed his computer chair away from his desk slightly. Allowing him to get up from it and walk over to the Azure eyed boy. He crouched down to Enzan's level, "Hello, how was your first day at school," he asked somewhat gruffly.

"It was okay I guess one boy was kind of annoying," Enzan said shrugging.

Just then Itoshiibou walked in and stood in front of the open door. Shuuseki frowned a little, "Hello Itoshiibou."

"Hello Shuuseki," the blue eyed woman said briskly.

Enzan noticed the lake of care put into their words and his eyebrows knitted in a frown. He walked over to his mother and grabbed her hand. He gave it a firm pull and started leading her to Shuuseki. Shuuseki came up slowly from his crouching position. Enzan once he had gotten his mother close enough grabbed his father's hand. He brought the two's hands together and held them there for a moment, "Please don't be mad at each othe'. You should wuv each othe'. That's what mama's and papa's do."

Shuuseki's face was shaded with a hint of shame. Itoshiibou looked away from both her son and her husband she spoke quietly, "Enzan it is not your place to say such things."

"Your mother is right," Shuuseki said coldly.

Enzan looked upon both of them firmly, "Then whose place is it?"

Shuuseki's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand away from Itoshiibou and Enzan's. "I am busy with work, please leave me," Shuuseki said bitterly.

Itoshiibou, who was still holding Enzan's hand, led him out of the room. As the small boy looked back he saw his father return to his desk and begin typing aggressively. His eyes became sad and he bowed his head low as his mother closed the door behind them. He paused for a moment and then he looked up at his mother he noticed that her jaw was firm and her eyes had become watery. Her shoulders shook slightly. "Mama, I'm sorry," Enzan said quietly.

"It's alright," Itoshiibou said choking on her words. She took out her PET and handed it to Enzan, "Here, I want to be alone right now."

Enzan watched as his mother walked into a room not far from where he was and shut the door loudly. He cringed at the sound and looked down at the PET he was now holding. Blues looked up at him. He had a faint but sad smile on his face and his posture was more ridged then usual. Enzan walked slowly down the stairs and sat at the bottom, still holding the PET in front of himself. "It's my fault isn't it Blues," Enzan asked in a monotone.

Blues was somewhat shocked by this, "Of course not Enzan-kun why would you think that?"

"When eve' I'm awound they fight and I only make matte's wos'e when I twy to help them wo'k it out," Enzan said as he tried to hold back tears that threatened to poor from his eyes.

Blues looked at Enzan in pity. He had watched this young boy like an older brother ever since he was born. He hated to see the child cry. It made his chest feel heavy, not with guilt but with something else, just a small tinge of pain. "Enzan-kun please, it's not your fault it was only a small fight nothing more every one has there periods of trial," Blues said trying to comfort the dark haired boy.

Enzan stared at the tall navi through his tears. He wiped his eyes and smiled slightly, "Arigato Burusu."

"Your welcome Enzan-kun."

Enzan got up from the step and stood there for a moment. He had an idea. He wanted to make his parents make up. He didn't know how at the moment but he knew that he could do it if he tried hard enough. He decided to wait until school tomorrow and maybe some of the other kids would have an idea even if he didn't like the brown haired boy.

Enzan noticed the time on the PET, it was almost dinner time. A maid came up next to him, "Enzan-sama it is time for dinner."

Enzan nodded and followed the maid to the dining room. When he entered the room his mother was already seated at the long table. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were slightly puffy. Enzan could tell she had been crying. He took a seat next to her and waited for diner to be served. Several maids came out and they placed their plates in front of them. One maid with short dark auburn hair paused by Itoshiibou, "Shuuseki-sama regrets to inform you that he shall be dining in his office tonight."

She frowned and nodded, dismissing the maid to return to her duties. The maid bowed and walked back into the kitchen. Enzan sighed and picked up his fork, he played silently with is food, Moving around the rice and peas absent-mindedly. Itoshiibou ate quickly and a maid came to clear her plate. She returned to her room leaving Enzan alone at the table with Blues.

"Enzan-kun you shouldn't play with your food," Blues scorned.

Enzan blinked and stared at the PET. He looked down at the plate and noticed he hadn't been eating, "So'y."

He took a bite of his dinner and chewed slowly. He had nothing to do once he had finished so he decided to take his time and go slowly. Blues waited patiently in the PET for the young boy to finish his meal. After a long while Enzan pushed his chair away from the table and hopped down, making sure to take Blues with him. He returned to his room and sat on his bed. He had a lot of things going through his mind but he was also bored. He rolled over to the nightstand. There was a panel on it with several buttons he pressed a yellow one and a television appeared on the wall of his room. He pressed a few other buttons on the panel and a movie started to play on the screen. It was an old movie for his time. It was an old Disney movie, 'Bambi'.

He liked the movie it was somewhat sad but the characters made him laugh. He called it his tear movie. He called it that because it made him cry tears of laughter and tears of sorrow. He remembered watching the movie with is mother. He remembered watching the part where the mother deer died and he started crying. He had looked up at his mother and asked her something, "Mama you'll always be with me won't you?"

She had held him close and told him that one-day she would have to leave but she would always be with him. He now wondered what it would be like if he only had his father. He imagined that there wouldn't be much fun or love in that life, most likely a lot of work. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He resumed watching the movie. A short ways into it though, he pulled out his mothers PET and propped it up on the bed so Blues could watch the movie.

Enzan felt his eyes become heavy as he neared the end of the movie. As the credits began to roll he closed his eyes and fell asleep leaving Blues next to him in the PET.

**Itoshiibou's Room**

The white haired woman lay on her bed, or her and her husband's bed. They had not shared that bed in a long time. She feared that his loyalty to her was dwindling. The reason they had been fighting so often was because of her ever-growing suspicion. He denied it and was offended by her accusations. This usually led to large fights. Most of which they tried to keep Enzan unaware of but he occasionally walked in on the small battles.

She sighed and rolled over onto her side, she allowed her mind to wonder as she stared out into space. Her mind went numb with thought and she fell into a troubled sleep.

A short time afterwards Shuuseki came into the room he looked down at his wife, He admired her for a moment and then clenched his eyes closed in shame. He turned his head away, "I'm so sorry Itoshiibou."

A/N: Hmmmmm, well it's not as 'cute' as I was hoping but I think it turned out to be a good chapter anyway. R&R for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: blues-lover

A/N: Vulpix1000 requested an update for this story due to the bribery used in Protoman's Little Kitten. So be sure to thank Vulpix1000.

Enzan's eyes opened. He stared into the darkness of his room, his eyes strained to adjust. A faint voice caught his attention and he rustled the covers of his sheets looking for the source. "Enzan-kun, over here," the voice said.

Enzan's hand scraped against something cold and smooth. He immediately recognized it as the PET. "Blues, oh no I'm so'wy. I left you on the bed," Enzan said picking up the PET so that he could see the longhaired navi.

Blues shook his head and smiled, "It's alright Enzan-kun."

Enzan smiled back sheepishly, he then noticed the time on the PET, "It's 1 AM?"

"Yes, Enzan-kun," the navi replied out of habit.

"No, it's soooo ea'ly," the dark haired boy whined.

"Well, mabey you should go back to sleep," Blues suggested.

"I'm not ti'ed anymore," Enzan said with a sigh. He flopped onto his stomach holding his self up on his elbows.

His feet kicked back and forth absentmindedly as he stared at the bed frame. After a few minutes of blank staring Enzan groaned loudly and rolled over onto his back only to become fixated on the ceiling, which was suddenly very interesting. Blues, who's PET been still in the hand of the small boy, tapped his foot. It made a sharp hollow sound each time against the cybernetic floor. Enzan's eye twitched with each sound, "Blues," Enzan said cocking his head to the side, eye still twitching madly.

"Yes Enzan-kun?" The red navi inquired.

"Stop tapping."

"Oh," Blues said halting his foot in mid-tap.

There was a long silence after this. Navi and boy mirrored each other for a moment both being in an unprovoked mute state. The air seemed to buzz after awhile, the kind of humming silence that usually fizzled in the back of ones head. Enzan itched at his ear trying to get rid of the buzzing. His mind wandered until it came across an intriguing thought. "Blues, why do you wea' that viso'?" Enzan asked, as if it were any common question.

Blues' eyes widened behind said visor, his expression changed to a thoughtful one, "I really don't know. I would assume it is just part of my programming."

Enzan moved the PET so that he could look Blues in the face, "Can you take it off?"

"I think so," Blues said placing a hand against the cold dark glass.

"Will you?" Enzan asked pleadingly.

Blues sighed, "Of course Enzan-kun."

Enzan grinned and readied himself for Blues' unveiling. Blues touched the two sideways teardrop like engravings on the sides of his helmet. Said helmet glowed white for a moment and disappeared in a shower of pixels. When the light faded it revealed Blues as his medium length bangs feel lightly over his face. His eyes were closed for a moment but then he lifted his tilted head and his silvery hair drifted away from his eyes. Enzan continued to watch with unbridled anticipation. Slowly Blues' eyes opened, reluctantly at first not used to the abnormal brightness that was usually deflected by his visor, even if the room was dark. Once fully opened Enzan's eyes locked with Blues' whose pinkish-lilac eyes glimmered. A large grin broke out on Enzan's face as he stared into Blues' shimmering irises. "You' eyes w'emind me of candy Blues," Enzan said playfully.

A faint blush tinged Blues' milky complexion. Enzan giggled, "Embarrassed Blues?"

"No," Blues said as the blush faded.

Enzan shrugged, "You' eyes aw' pw'etty I don't see why you would want to wea' that helmet all the time."

Blues shrugged as well, "I hope you don't mind Enzan-kun but I would very much like to put it back on."

Enzan sighed, "Okay Blues you do that."

With that the helmet was back with a small flash. Enzan blinked. A long silence followed. Hours passed before either of them spoke again. Not being able to go back to sleep and not being able to will them selves to do anything. Enzan checked the PET every once in awhile, each time receiving a hopeful smile from Blues. A long while of checking and sighing became overly boring. "Blues," Enzan said.

The red navi perked up immediately at the mention of his name, "Yes Enzan-kun?"

"Mama and Papa, I want them to stop fighting," Enzan said.

"I do not blame you Enzan-kun. No one wants to experience conflict," Blues agreed.

"Isn't the' anyway to make them stop?" he asked.

"Well, you can not just make two people stop fighting no matter how much you want them too," Blues explained.

"But I can help them make up," Enzan pointed out.

"What are you proposing?" Blues asked, shifting his hips to the side.

"The'we anniversary is coming up soon," Enzan said smiling. "What if I thwow them a big party."

"That is an excellent idea," Blues said.

"It'll be so much fun. The'w will be fancy decowations and everyone will dress up in the'w best clothes," Enzan said relishing in all the possibilities.

"I have a suggestion Enzan-kun," Blues said catching the small boy's attention. "A masquerade ball would be classy and elegant. It would fit the tastes of both Itoshiibou-chan and Shuuseki-sama."

"That sounds like fun. I could wea' a mask and watch them and they would neve' know it was me," Enzan said rubbing his hands together in an almost sinister fashion. (A/N: For some reason when I wrote that part it made me think of Calvin for the Calvin and Hobbs comics)

Blues sweat dropped slightly at Enzan's peculiar actions. "Well let's start," Enzan said hopping out of bed.

"Right now?" Blues asked.

"Yeah, no time like the pwe'sant," Enzan said starting a mock marching toward his bedroom door.

Blues chuckled slightly at Enzan's enthusiasm. Enzan snuck out of the room in a stealthy manner. He kept his back close to the wall and edged down the hallway. He reached a corner and peeked around hesitantly. No one was there so he continued his mission…what ever it was. "What are you doing?" Blues asked after being thoroughly confused by Enzan's behavior.

"I'm making my way to the kitchen," Enzan said making hushing gestures at the navi.

"Why?" Blues asked.

"The maids stay in a back w'oom in the kitchen remember," Enzan said rolling his eyes as he dashed back and forth across the hallway.

"Oh, yes well I do not think you should wake them…they wouldn't exactly be thrilled," Blues warned.

"Don't woo'y about it," the blue eyed boy said entering the kitchen.

A cold draft and the hum of appliances greeted him. He shivered at the change in temperature. He crept slowly toward a large metallic door. His hand brushed the silver and he moved his hand toward what would seem to be a normal part of the wall but lit up at touch. The door slid open revealing a room full of sleeping women. The light that flooded the room awoke one of the women. She rose from under her sheets to a sitting position. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and her blanket feel down to waist level revealing her upper body…all of it. Her head turned and she noticed little Enzan standing there eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish. The girl screamed, a high pitched and ear retching scream. She pulled the sheets up over her chest, "Enzan-sama! What are you doing here!?"

The noise awoke the other maids who did like wise, either screaming or giving Enzan an eye full. "BAKA!" One of the girls screamed throwing a pillow at Enzan, which connected with his face.

Enzan yelped in surprise as an arsenal of pillows bombarded him. "Get out of here you little perv!" The angry women yelled as they gave up on pillows and settled for articles of clothing, some of which were disturbingly…revealing. He ran away from the mass of screaming girls, clothing still hung from him as he went most of which fell off during the dash. He slammed the kitchen door and pressed himself up against it panting heavily from fear and exhilaration. "I warned you Enzan-kun," Blues said, his voice bordering on sly.

Enzan shoot Blues a venomous glare. Blues snickered and pointed at the top of Enzan's head. The boy's expression changed to one of puzzlement. He reached up and felt at something smooth and silky. He pulled the light cloth off and looked at it. In his hand he held a largely cupped, lacey brassiere. His expression was a priceless mix of shock, horror, and morbid disgust. He threw it on the ground and dropped the PET mussing his hair roughly as if he was trying to wipe away the imprint of its presence. "I've neva been so, so, so UGH!" Enzan rambled.

Blues laughed from his PET. He couldn't wait to see how the maids would interact with him after this incident. His laughter came to a stop as the creaking of footsteps met his receptors. Enzan who was now sitting on the floor clutching his knees close to himself heard the steps as well. His eyes widened in realization, _the noise must have woken Mama or Papa, _he thought. He scrambled desperately, grabbing the PET and disappearing around the corner. He heard a low groan and the creaking grew louder. _Papa_! Enzan thought. His pupils dilated and grew rapidly as his father came closer. He gulped and held his breath clenching his eyes shut tight. The footsteps stopped and the crack of tired bones came.

Shuuseki bent down and picked up the unmentionable and examined it. His tired eyes darted back and forth to see if anyone was around. Cautiously he slipped the article into the chest pocket of his robe.

Enzan heard the footsteps start again this time fading away. He let out a sigh of relief. "That was way too close," Enzan said giving Blues an obviously forced smile.

Blues frowned and Enzan laughed nervously, "I believe you should go back to sleep now."

Enzan nodded and ran to his room closing the door quietly behind him. He jumped into his bed and hurriedly got under his covers. His heart beat fast and he tried to steady his breath to a more restful pace. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Soon he had calmed down and was bored into sleep by the darkness.

Morning came bringing a bright light with it. Enzan rolled over trying to shield his eyes from the light. "Rise and shine," a mock perky voice said.

Enzan tried to ignore it but it became evident that it would not work when he felt his sheets being ripped off of him. He curled up in a ball trying to bring back the warmth. "Come on we all know what a late night you had," said a slightly deeper, but still feminine voice.

Enzan opened his eyes, at first everything was blurred with sleep but when his vision came into focus he jumped up now fully awakened by the sight before him. In front of him was every maid glaring at him spitefully and accusingly. He gawked as one of the maids stepped out in front of the others. She too displayed a hateful look. "You had better have a good reason for waking us up last night," she said bitterly her gray eyes narrowing into slits.

"Umm…well actually," Enzan stuttered quietly.

"Out with it!" the maid bellowed.

"Al'ight! I needed you' help with something. I'm to little to do it on my own," Enzan said nervously as the maid came closer to his face.

Her expression softened only in the slightest although not receding from the close position she occupied, "With what?"

"A-a paw'ty. I want to thw'o a paw'ty fo' Mama and Papa. For th'we annive'sa'y," Enzan said shielding his face in fear of attack.

The maid blinked and a cocky grin broke out on her face, "Well, kids will be kids but if you ever wake us up like that again there will be hell to pay."

Enzan gulped and nodded feverishly. The other maids left except two who stayed with the one who appeared to be their leader. One of the maids had bright blonde hair that was held in a messy ponytail and tangerine eyes. Her checks were rosy red and her figure was extremely appealing given her large bust and flattering curves. The other girl had long waist length cobalt blue hair. Her eyes matched her hair. Her figure was nice but she was a tad gangly and her chest was small. As for the girl who seemed to be the ringleader who was still in Enzan's face, she was very plain Jane. She had dull brown hair and misty sliver eyes. She was straight and flat as a board. "My name is Rusuban, those two are my crew. The blonde one is Taiyou and the Blue haired one is Mizu. Just thought I'd tell you that cause I doubt you know what are names are."

Enzan blinked and shook his head trying to get rid of the dazed feeling that had come over him. He glanced at the two girls, Taiyou waved innocently and Mizu glanced back. "So this party? What do you have in mind?" Rusuban asked.

"A mas, a masque," Enzan said trying to pronounce the word. "Just a second Blues knows it."

Enzan picked up the PET from the nightstand and clicked it on. The glowing blue screen flashed white. Several random files zoomed across the screen and the red navi appeared. "Blues how do you pronounce that wo'd. The one for the paw'ty?" Enzan asked.

"Masquerade, Enzan-kun?" Blues said questioningly.

"Yeah, thanks," Enzan said turning back toward the maids.

"A masquerade ball," Enzan said.

Taiyou rushed up to Enzan and grasped his hands, "A masquerade ball that's so romantic and sweet and cute and…" she trailed off as she noticed that she was invading Enzan's personal space.

In a millisecond she was half way across the room rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry, I umm…like romance and stuff like that that's all."

"Oh," Enzan said.

Mizu rolled her half-lidded eyes lazily at Taiyou's actions. Rusuban snickered, "Well…I think it'll be fun so we'll help."

Enzan's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Thanks!"

Rusuban placed her hands on her hips, "Don't mention it."

A bell rang loudly from a grandfather clock in the corner of the room and Enzan noted the time. "Mama and Papa should be up soon and then I have to go to school. Meet me in this room when I get home okay?"

"Sure kid," Rusuban said winking at him.

Rusuban grabbed Taiyou and Mizu by their hands and dragged them out of the room. Enzan gave them a peculiar look and he tilted is head to the side arching one of his brows, "Ha'd to believe I neva noticed them befo'."

Blues nodded, "They seem a little young to work here though."

"Meh," Enzan said dismissing the comment, "Well they do. Papa always hires younger girls."

Blues frowned. That did not sound right. He shrugged inwardly. The bedroom door opened and Itoshiibou's head poked around, "Oh Enzan your up. It's time for school."

A/N: Oh my gosh, I want to write more I really do but my fingers are tired and my brain won't keep up. So now I'm going to sleep because I have completely lost all desire to function at the moment. So sleepy……perks up BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO REVIEW! **…**falls asleep


End file.
